Still Still Still
by recchinon
Summary: Yamato and Sora just broke up. Yamato had just found a new girlfriend and Sora was about to open up to another man when they found out the big news: Sora was pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Yamato and Sora just broke up. Yamato had just found a new girlfriend and Sora was about to open up to another man when they found out the big news: Sora was pregnant.

.

.

.

**Prologue:**

.

.

When they met each other for the first time about fifteen years ago, they would never have guessed that they would end up with each other. Yamato had always thought—just like what the other kids thought—that Sora would end up with Taichi. She had always been with him and even him could see that Taichi had some kind of feeling for the girl. That had been why, he would never have guessed that five years after that they would be dating. Now if he thought about it, he should have known since the beginning, that was a mistake. If only he had known things would turn this way, he would never have started it at all.

When they had started dating for the first time it had not been as awkward as what he thought it would have been. They had known each other for so long and things just happened naturally. Their first date, first kiss, first sex... Things had been so natural for them until then they started going to university and working. Slowly things started to fall between them.

"_I don't understand you anymore!"_

Sure he didn't even understand himself. He had been dating her for years before then all of sudden he fell out of love. No more passion. They started to fight more often and then he met another woman and fell in love with her.

He knew that she realized that he didn't love her anymore yet she said nothing. Things slowly had become more and more unbearable. She would look at him with this kind of look he couldn't interpret. Sometime he thought that she hated him so much. He didn't understand why they were still together. Every time he came back home, she would be there but she wouldn't welcome him with a smile like she used to. He started to hate his house. He would find a reason to not coming home and after sometime he didn't come back at all. He didn't even bother to call home.

They were over.

Even before he told her they couldn't go on like this, it had been over. Their feeling for each other had long died. Now he loved that other girl he had met few months ago. He knew she liked him too but they couldn't be anything more than friend because he was still in relationship with Sora. That girl, Kayako, deserved better than to become his so-called mistress. So he promised her that as soon as he broke up with her current auburn girlfriend, he would ask her to go out with him officially.

That was not that difficult, to his surprised—why had he wasted do much time to wait when it was actually so easy—to break up with her. They talked, for the first time after months, and he told her that it was impossible for both of them to go on.

She sat there, didn't bother to look at the man in front of her. Eyes on the street behind the window, but he knew, she was listening to every word he said. She didn't say anything though and he relieved because he didn't need to tell her some lame excuse because both of them knew that he was not a good liar. It was easy for her to see when he lied to her, so why bother?

"So, you love her."

Yamato put down the cup of coffee he was drinking, she still didn't look at him and somehow it started to frustrate him because he couldn't read her expression at all, "well," there was no need to lie, she could see it, "...yeah."

She let out a small 'oh' but she said nothing after that. He looked at her, she looked tired and pale. Unlike her usual self. He almost asked her if she was alright but he quickly reminded himself that it was none of his business. They were over. It was not even possible for them to get back as friend. No, there had been too many things going on between them that it would be impossible for them to act natural to each other as friend.

Actually he felt a bit worry about her. She didn't say anything about this and Sora he knew was not someone who would let go without a fight. Unless, this—whatever they had before—meant nothing for her. For a weird reason, he felt a pang in his heart. However he didn't need to worry about it because he knew Sora was strong. Besides, she had Taichi, their old friend, who would always be there for her. He didn't need to worry. Now that they had not been together anymore, he can focus on his new love, on the girl he was in love, Kayako.

"Well..." Sora stood up from her seat, "I guess it's over now. I got your reason. This is goodbye I guess..." She was so calm but she still didn't meet his eyes, "I would excuse myself now, I guess. I have things to do. I need to pack my belongings from your house, and... Well, give me few hours. There aren't too many stuffs I need to pack anyway."

She left him just like that, didn't give him any chance to talk. He just watched her back as she walked away. Had she been always this strong? Where had the loving girl gone? She didn't even ask why.

Yamato looked at the cups on the table with tired eyes.

Sora didn't even touch her coffee.

.

.

Things should have ended right then and there, when they broke up and she moved out from their apartment. It should have been happy ending for him and his new love. It had been few months and suddenly his world turn upside down.

What had he done?

"_Yamato Ishida, do you take Sora as your wife?"_

Now that he thought about it again, when had it gone wrong? That night when they did it for the last time, both of them were drunk, and angry. He didn't bother to wear any protection and who knew that one mistake would lead them to another mistake.

"_I do."_

Something like this happened a lot in manga and drama. Something that shouldn't have happened in real life—_in his life! _From the corner of his eyes he tried to see her expression but he couldn't read her expression. Over the years, Sora had mastered poker face. Even Yamato couldn't read what was in her mind.

"_Sora, do you take Yamato as your husband?"_

Yamato held his breathe. He knew that Kayako was there amongst the guests. He hadn't seen her but he knew her eyes must have been swollen. That girl... She must have been crying the whole night. She was so fragile and for a moment he wondered what he had been doing there, marrying a woman he didn't care about. He should have been there with Kaya, protecting her smile... Sora was strong, she didn't need him.

Damn it. If only he wore a condom that night. Ah no, if only they didn't meet at all. This was so stupid.

"_I do."_

.

.

.Author's Note:

Hello, I am Recchinon. It's my first time in this fandom and I am really excited. This is a Sorato fic. Though it might take a roundabout way but it would be Sorato. So if you are a Sorato fans, just stick with me and enjoy this fic. There would be some YamatoxOC and TaichixSora but I am trying my hardest here to build a bittersweet SoraTo here so please be patient to get to the SoraTo romance part.


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

Ever since they broke up few months ago, Yamato had never seen Sora anymore. He met Taichi few times so he heard one thing or two about the auburn haired girl but they never talked much about her. One because Yamato thought that he had nothing to do with that girl anymore, and two because it seemed like Taichi was hesitant to tell Yamato anything about Sora. Not that he minded it at all. He knew—actually he had always known—that his best friend had been in love with Sora for years. He had never even dated anyone seriously. Yamato wondered, now that they had broken up: would Taichi and Sora ended up together? Somehow he didn't like to think about it. Taichi and Sora had been best friend since forever and to think that they would be together was kind of... incestuous? He just thought that was not right.

After the fateful day where the blonde finally had ended their relationship, Sora had changed her phone number. Once—or maybe two times—had Yamato tried to call the ex-girlfriend but the number he had been calling couldn't be reached. He wasn't surprised though if she did that. It was just natural if she wanted to cut any contact with him. No problem, maybe she hated him that much, he was ready though so yeah... No problem. Except, he still got a pair of her earrings with him. They were her favorites too so Yamato didn't think it was alright to throw it away without telling her first. He could just give them to Taichi though but before he could do that, he met her. That girl he had been dated for so long, walking in the busy shopping district of Shibuya hand in hand with a man he didn't know, but that wasn't what surprised him. He didn't care about that man, Sora could date any guy she wanted for all he cares. What surprised him was the fact that she was pregnant.

He wasn't an expert about pregnancy or human body but from what he saw she had been at least seven months pregnant and they broke up four months ago. Even stupid people could do the math. Blinded by something he couldn't understand, the next thing he knew had been him punching the poor man, right then and there. He didn't even understand how he got there from his spot but he had already punched him in the face once again before he could take control of the situation.

He could see Sora pale face, heard Kayako's screamed, and felt the man broken nose as he launched another—harder—punch. That was not satisfying but finally he stopped as Kayako hugged him from behind. Sora found it hard due to her round stomach to kneel next to the man and asking if he were okay. The sight in front of him almost made him wanted to punch him again but before he could do anything, the police had come and they all need to go to the police office where they got first aid to their wound—Yamato never had realized he had hurt his hand from punching the man's face. Damn, he must have hit him really hard.

The fact that the man didn't lose any teeth made him actually wanted to punch him harder this time but Kayako held onto his arm and the police had been asking so many things that distracted him for a while. Lucky bastard.

"He impregnates my girlfriend."

The police looked at the four people with a confused and puzzled look, he nodded his head to the girl behind the blond young man, who looked surprised at the statement, "you said you were his girlfriend, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah, I-"

Yamato sighed, "not her, I mean that red head over there."

The police looked at the baffled Sora and scratch his own head more confusedly, Sora did look _very _pregnant to him, "So, you are _also _his girlfriend?"

Sora sighed tiredly, he glared at the blonde, "_EX _girlfriend. That blonde over there cheated on me with that lady over there and we broke up."

"So you are-"

"THAT WAS THREE MONTHS AGO!" Yamato shouted, practically cut the police in.

"Four. And I don't see your point." She folded her arms, glaring at the man as if she was ready to punch him anytime if he raised his voice another octave, "we're over. Who am I dating now or how I am spending my time is none of your business. You have that pretty lady over there to take care of. You have to apologize to my cousin right here and now for being such a barbaric man and punching him!"

"You are seven months pregnant and so it meant the baby's been conceived when we were still together, and... wait, what? Cousin?"

Sora snorted angrily, "Yes, my cousin, Kazuma Takenouchi is my cousin and if you must know, this baby is yours, unfortunately."

.

That was how they got married, the not-proposal happened right then and there in the police office when everybody in this room was in a shocked stated and too confused to figure out what had actually happened in that room. Kayako needed almost twenty-four hours to finally understand what happened, that his boyfriend had been proposing his pregnant ex-girlfriend right in front of her. Kazuma forgot about his bleeding nose for a moment and had his jaw dropped when he witnessed how his cousin's ex boyfriend practically shouted angrily at her that she needed to marry him no matter what and it had to be as soon as possible. The poor police officer was too confused to do anything rather than to look at Yamato and Sora in turned, worried that both of them would start to attack each other anytime soon. Sora was so angry and furious, she had never expected this from him—ever since she had a feeling that he had another woman, she had been ready to be a single mother for the baby. Yamato was also angry and furious at Sora—and at the situation—he had never imagine that things would go this way but he knew that he had no other choice. That baby was his and he would recall his right of the baby.

He would marry Sora Takenouchi and made the baby have his name. Yeah, that was the right thing to do. Or so he thought—until the next day when he found Kayako bawling her eyes out at his door. He was fucked up good and there was no way back now.

He apologized, so many times though he knew it was impossible to ease the pain by apologizing to Kayako. He told her that no matter what the situation, he would always love her. He just needed time to solve this problem. He didn't know for how long but first he needed to marry Sora. He loved Kayako but he needed to this for the baby—his baby.

Kayako was a kind girl, it hurt so much but in the end—though still crying—she understand.

Yamato was glad because it only take three days to make Kayako understand the situation. He didn't have much time left. Sora was seven month pregnant and he needed to marry her before the baby born.

He had expected that Sora's father would hit him, but he didn't—Sora's mother did slapped him though but it wasn't as hurt as when Taichi punched him, right on the face, three times, and Sora had no intention to stop her best friend from hurting her soon-to-be husband. Apparently Taichi had known about Sora's pregnancy all along. Now he understood why sometime it looked like Taichi looked at him with murderous look when they met sometime. It was not his fault though—Yamato believe—_if only Sora told him sooner._

"Even if I told you as soon as I found out, so what?"

Sora's question was cold that it made Taichi cringed. Sora was tending Taichi's wounded hand—he did a good job punching Yamato that he hurt his hand—ignoring Yamato's bleeding nose. Yamato pressed a clean handkerchief to his nose to stop the bleeding and tried to speak despite his condition.

"Ath leath we canth..."

"What? We can abort it?" Yamato frowned at Sora's harsh tone, "Will you stop seeing that girl if I tell you sooner? What's the point, _Ishida_?" Sora sighed tiredly and shook her head, "even if we got married, you will still see her, am I right?"

"I wilth noth!"

Sora just rolled her eyes.

He did not love her and they both knew this. This marriage would never work.

Five weeks after he found out about the pregnancy, Yamato married Sora.

It was the right thing to do, he believed so.

So then why did it felt so wrong?

Author's note:

Whoa, can't believe some people leave me review! This is my first time in this fandom so I am excited to see some review.

**Soralovesrain: **Thank you for reading :)

**Shrimprolls: **makasih haha... aku lebih nyaman nulis pake bahasa inggris soalnya kadang kalau pake bahasa indonesia beberapa percakapan jadi agak wagu (apa ya bahasa indonesianya wagu? Pokoknya semacam ga cocok gitu...) baca fanfic juga lebih nyaman yang Inggris (dan lebih banyak pilihan, hehe)

**Taiora14: **thank you for reading :D I didn't plan to make things too obvious but I would leave some hints here and there about the characters' feeling for each other :D I hope it was interesting enough to read

**TheTony: **thank you for reading :D

**Rabbit: **first reviewer, wohoo, thanks, here is your cookie ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**2.**

If Yamato had to be honest, ever since he dated Sora, he had never thought of marrying her. Not that he hadn't been serious with her, it was just... he never really had given it a tought. For them, being a couple and being friends didn't feel that much different, they still did the things they used to do when they hadn't started dating. They never really talked about marriage, they did it in their own pace, until that fateful day when Yamato fell in love with another woman.

Yamato was in love with Kayako, but did he ever thought of marrying her? Now that he thought about it, he wasn't so sure. Everything seems so perfect with Kayako, he loved her and he knew she loved him too but about their future, he wasn't so sure. But of course, a marriage with Kayako must have been better than what he had right now—a loveless marriage with a woman who had been broken up with him and had made it crystal clear that she hated him. Plus, the pregnancy seemed to make it worst, now, she didn't only hate him, she _despised _him.

"I can't believe I have to live here again."

Yamato didn't say anything. She slapped his hand away when he tried to help her carrying her bag into the living room. The red head pregnant lady didn't seem to mind it when Taichi helped her with her belonging but she wouldn't let Yamato lay a finger on her stuff. As if she were married to Taichi, not him—_damn it._

"Well, we can't live with your parents." The blond guy grunted, "you said it was not a good idea when your father brought the idea up."

"Of course!" Sora glared at her husband, "you think I would let my parent witnessing us trying to bite each other's head off?"

Yamato had just about to say something but Taichi cut in, "where should I put these stuffs?"

"In the—" Yamato was about to say the bed room but Sora was faster.

"—not in the bed room."

Yamato frowned, "there is only one bedroom here."

"So what?" Sora crossed her arms above her swollen belly, "Do you think I want to sleep with you? In that room where you've fucked that woman?"

Her husband hissed angrily, "Kayako had never spend the night here."

"Yeah sure," Sora rolled her eyes, clearly disbelieving whatever he had said.

"Listen, the only person I've fucked in that bed—in that room—is you. I haven't slept with Kayako yet, so you don't have to worry about the bed." Yamato spat, angry for a reason he didn't really understand.

"It's been four months and you haven't bedded her yet," Sora snorted, "Sure, that is sooooo believable."

Yamato clenched his fist, "Kayako isn't a woman like that!"

"It took like what? Two months? Wait, we hadn't officially dating when we slept together for the first time... So you wanna say, I am a whore?" Sora narrowed her eyes, "so you implied that I am easy and she is not?"

This time Yamato ran his hand frustrately over his golden hair, "I said something and you turned it into another thing which is not true! OK fine, you want me to throw away the bed?! I got it! I will go buying new bed right now so you can be happy!"

With that the husband left the room and slammed the door behind him. Leaving his angry wife and confused friend.

Sora huffed as she sat on the couch.

"Sora, you need to control your anger," Taichi put down the luggage as he sat next to the pregnant woman, "if you would start living together with Yamato, you need to be nicer to him, I mean he is your husband now..."

"Taichi..." Sora let out a heavy sigh, "I don't want to marry him... You know that."

Taichi smiled and patted her head gently, "it will work out somehow."

Sora shrugged, "I am not sure about it... I wish thing were different..."

Taichi let her rested her head on his shoulder.

.

.

"_I like this bed."_

_Yamato smirked. He was laying naked under the thin layer of sheet on his bed with his equally naked girlfriend who was resting her head on his arm, her finger tracing the line of his abs. Both of them were sweaty but neither of them mind about it._

"_Oh yeah? Don't you want a bigger bed?"_

_She giggled, "Nope. This bed is good as it is."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep, we can snuggle to each other like this, I love it."_

_The young man laughed, "also you can kick me easily out of the bed if I started snoring too loudly."_

"_Yep," she agreed, "that too."_

_._

_._

The new bed was good. Big and expensive. A little bit too big for their not too big room but at least in this new bed they have their own space. The first night they slept on the new bed was also the first night they slept together as husband and wife. She slept so far away from him that made him afraid that she would fall off the bed but he said nothing. It was weird because despite that there were two people in that bed, he felt alone. Well, not that he complained.

When he woke up the next morning, Sora was still asleep. Even after he finished his morning shower and get dressed for work, the new wife was still asleep. It was when Yamato finished making the breakfast that Sora woke up and entered a kitchen, still wearing her pajama and bed hair. She yawned as she sat at the dining table.

"Do you want some toast?"

"Two slices please. And some scramble egg if you don't mind."

Well he didn't really mind. When they were still together, there were times when they would have breakfast together. That was before they got busier and barely have time to have breakfast together in the morning.

"So..." Yamato started tentatively as he cracked an egg to make her scramble egg, "you quit from your job, huh?"

Sora poured some milk into her glass, "well, there were times when my morning sickness was really bad... Rather than taking few weeks off, I think it would be more likely to just resign."

"So, it was _that _bad?"

Sora watched Yamato added some pepper to her scramble egg, just like how she liked it, "well, kinda."

"How bad?"

Sora tapped her fingers on the table, "well, there is this one time where I have to be admitted to the hospital..."

Yamato turned his head, a little bit too fast that he might break his neck, "what?! When did it happen?"

The red head snickered, he acted as if he cared, "when I was twenty weeks pregnant, I had this project I need to finish. I finished the project before deadline but I fainted in the office and they took me to the hospital, I had to stay there for five days."

He didn't like what he heard. Sora was reckless. She knew herself was pregnant and yet she forced herself to work hard. It wouldn't happen anymore though, now that she was married to him, he would make sure she took care better of herself.

It would be hard for both of them, but they were friends before. They could start it from now.

At least they can go back to start it as friend.

Yamato placed the plate in front of her.

"Eat this."

Now he just had to think about how to start it.

.

.

"_So, you wouldn't tell him?"_

"_Nope."_

_The young man sighed, "he needs to know. He is the father."_

"_He is in love with another woman."_

"_That's not the point! You cannot do this alone, Sora, this is unfair!"_

"_Taichi..."_

_He hated it when she smiled like that. She knew he could never win when she smiled at him like that. _

"_Sora," he sighed, "...you still love him, don't you?"_

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_


End file.
